


Birthday Surprises

by KaramelSauce



Series: Sick of Losing Soulmates [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Just a cute lil birthday scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: After arguing for years, were they all worth it?This work takes place about 10 years after Sick of Losing Soulmates.





	Birthday Surprises

A rustling from the end of the bed followed by hushed whispers woke Mon-El up from his sleep. The light from outside made his eyes twitch as he slowly tried to open them. When he did, he was greeted by a pair of mini comets and the biggest grin, the young girl's hair shining bright with the sun. 

 

"Mommy! Daddy's awake!" Lexie immediately jumped into her father's arms as he was still waking up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

 

"Ooph, morning lil skittle." 

 

"Happy birthday, daddy!! I love you!" 

 

"Thank you sweetie, I love you so much." Mon-El felt Kara sit down on the bed. After a brief look at her to make sure she wasn't carrying anything, he reached out to Kara, pulling her into a hug with their daughter. 

 

"Happy birthday, love." Kara said, giving Mon-El a small kiss to his lips, rubbing her daughter's back as she curled into them both. 

 

Instead of the kiss being brief, Mon-El pulled Kara in closer, slightly deepening the kiss, relishing in the comfort of having both of his girls in his arms. 

 

"Lexie, do you want to go and get the things?" Kara exclaimed, running her hands through her daughter's blonde locks. Lexie's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she struggled to get out of Mon-El's grip and get off the bed. 

 

"I love hearing the little pitter patter of her feet." Kara hummed in agreement, holding on to her man even tighter.

 

"Happy birthday, baby." Their lips brushed against each others at first, before the kiss turned more deep, his hands in her hair as she layed nearly on top of him over the covers. They mumbled a quick 'I love you' before Kara got under the covers with him, waiting for their girl to come back with the presents she got for her dad. 

 

"There's some coffee there when you need it."

 

"You really are the best birthday present ever." Mon-El kissed her again, loving that his wife knew him so well.

 

"Daddy! You said I was your best birthday present ever!" Lexie ran back into the room, and the attention turned back to her, holding a few small boxes, and an envelope.

 

"Princess you know you will always be my favourite lil ocean, and mummy will always be my favourite lil comet." Mon-El pulled Lexie onto the bed, kissing her on the crown of her head.

 

"Daddy you're going to crush your presents!"

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry baby." Lexie huffed in fake annoyance, a pout forming on her face, before grabbing the presents and almost throwing them at her dad in excitement. 

 

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down baby girl, one at a time. Do you want to show daddy the card you made him?"  
The day before, Lexie and Kara had spent the afternoon making and decorating a card, Lexie having wanted to show her dad how much he meant to her. After Lexie was born, Kara managed to get flexible hours at CatCo, allowing her to work from home most of the week, only having to go in to hand in her articles. James was able to email her the notes from all the meetings, which Kara was very grateful for. Mon-El took up a full time job at the DEO, allowing him to be Valor all the time. Before Lexie went to school, Kara put a hold on Supergirl, wanting to be able to be with Lexie for as long as she could before she grew up. It was half term at school so Lexie had the time off to be able to sit down with Kara and make a card together. Lexie had drawn a picture of a dog, subtly hinting at the surprise to Mon-El. 

 

"Did you draw this, Lex? It's beautiful." 

 

"I drew it because I know how much you love dogs." Mon-El laughed bringing his daughter in closer. He had always been fascinated in dogs, how they could always be happy no matter what, especially Bernese mountain dogs. He had decided long ago that labradors were his favourite type of dog. Even though he knew that Kara most likely told Lexie that fact about him, he appreciated anything his daughter did for him. He never imagined that he was able to be happy and be with Kara. After nearly being at breaking point with Kara 10 years ago, he was so happy that they were able to rekindle their relationship and create something so beautiful. 

 

"Baby girl you're so artistic! You definitely don't take after you mum in that sense." Kara quickly objected, hitting Mon-El on the head with a spare pillow, trying to avoid their daughter that was squished in between them. 

 

"Mommy, don't be mean to daddy it's his birthday." A pout formed on Kara's face, one that Mon-El quickly kissed away, covering Lexie's face so she couldn't complain. "Daddy, you've got to finish undoing your presents before Winn comes round or it's going to ruin the surprise!!" 

 

Mon-El quickly exchanged a glance with Kara, before saying "Why's Winn coming round?" Lexie's face immediately went red, the realisation that she just ruined the surprise had sunk in. She looked to her mom for help, not wanting to fully ruin the surprise.

 

"Oh I could only get the main present for you picked up today so Winn's picking it up for me and bringing it round in half an hourish." Mon-El simply nodded, trying to figure out what his main surprise was. He began opening his other presents; a few of his favourite style of t-shirts (which just so happen to be Kara's favourite as well); a couple of tennis balls as Mon-El loved sport, and a card from Kara, promising that he will get the rest of his gift later. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted a hug that Mon-El had pulled the girls into. Lexie's face automatically lit up with excitement and ran out of the door.

 

"Stay here, and you might want to put some trousers on." With a quick kiss, Kara ran out of the room, following Lexie to the front door. Mon-El was left alone all of a sudden, feeling a mix of nerves and excitement. Remembering Kara's words, he realised he was still in his boxers, and whilst Kara and Lexie had seen him like that all the time, he didn't think it would be appropriate to not wear anything when guests are round, even if the guest was Winn. He pulled on the sweatpants that were left on the floor from yesterday, and put his hand through his hair, ruffing it into place. At that moment, Kara walked into the bedroom, wearing his t-shirt from yesterday over some shorts, a smile wide on her face.

 

"You ready for your suprise?" Kara walked over to Mon-El, wrapping him into a hug, arms around his neck. Nodding his head, his arms automatically went around Kara's waist, placing a light kiss on her lips.

 

"I'm ready for both my surprises." Mon-El winked, pulling Kara closer to him by her waist. Kara lightly slapped him away, telling him that he's going to have to wait until later for his other surprise. 

 

After putting a blindfold on Mon-El (which was just one of Kara's scarves), they both left the room, Mon-El clinging onto Kara so he wouldn't fall over. Winn and Lexie were standing in the kitchen, the surprise at their feet, panting. 

 

"Can I take my blindfold off now please?" Kara squealed with excitement and took of the blindfold, anticipating Mon-El's reaction. Stood there being hugged by Lexie, was a small Bernese Mountain dog, Mon-El's favourite dog. Tears slowly slid down his face as he stood there, staring at the dog that was sat wagging its tail with it's tongue hanging out. 

 

"You got us a dog?" Mon-El said in the softest voice, trying to get his tears under control. This meant the world to him. Having spent his childhood on Daxam, he was never able to have any pets; his parents being too focused on evil instead of him. His adoptive parents were allergic to dogs so he couldn't get one then, and by the time he was in his 20s/30s, he was working full time and was too busy to get one. However, after Lexie was born, he prioritised his family but both him and Kara had never gotten round to getting a dog. 

 

Mon-El bent down and the dog immediately ran into his arms, licking his face.

 

"His name is Comet, I thought he was appropriately named for us." 

 

"Another Comet for the Danvers family." 

-

A few hours had passed and Lexie, Kara, Mon-El, and their new addition Comet were snuggled up on the sofa, Comet and Kara both resting their head on Mon-El whilst Lexie curled up with Kara. And it was in that moment that Mon-El realised life couldn't get any better than this. It turns out that all the arguments were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I hope you really liked this! A lot of people have been messaging me asking me about if I was going to do an epilogue for SOLS and I finally got round to doing one! 
> 
> Also, my exams are all over now so YWBF will be updated sooner than later!
> 
> Twitter: givemealilsab


End file.
